


Nowhere but here

by Practicemakesperfect



Series: Baeksoo Fluff [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Caring Baek, Fluff, Lazy Sundays, M/M, Moderate softness, Romantic Fluff, SoftSoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-05 22:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect
Summary: Just another Sunday with Baeksoo. A rainy day to sleep in, play games, and love each other a lot.





	Nowhere but here

Baekhyun woke up to the rain.

It was heavy and loud, the sharp pitter-patters of a morning storm. Outside, the sun was already up, blinking behind the drops that fell around it relentlessly. Baekhyun yawned, lying there for a while just to listen to the rain. He didn’t want to wake Kyungsoo up yet--he’d had a long night at work, and he was probably tired. Besides, it was a Sunday. They had no obligations, nowhere to go. There was no rush to do anything. Just a calm day that somehow suited the storm.

Baekhyun let his eyes wander from the window to his boyfriend, tucked under the covers. He was probably dreaming--every once in a while he would mutter some unintelligible phrase before sinking even further into the sheets. Adorable. But Baekhyun would never say that out loud; Kyungsoo would kill him. 

At the moment, Kyungsoo’s lips were turned in a small frown. Of course he was probably dreaming about work, or something equally stressful. He’d stayed up last night for the night shift, coming back long after Baekhyun had already gone to bed. It made Baekhyun sad to see that he had to do things like that, work two jobs while going to college full-time, just so that he could be a little less in debt. Baekhyun reached out and smoothed his thumb over Kyungsoo’s lips, a valiant attempt at making things a little better. It didn’t work.

Instead, it woke Kyungsoo up.

Kyungsoo made a little sound in the back of his throat before his eyes blearily opened to meet Baekhyun’s gaze. Baekhyun smiled, even as his heart quickened just a bit at the sight. “Morning, babe.”

“Mm…” Kyungsoo curled up in response. “What time is it?”

“I don’t know. Nine?”

“Five more minutes.”

Baekhyun laughed softly. “We don’t have to do anything today, babe. It’s Sunday. You can sleep in.”

At that, Kyungsoo paused. He lifted his head and brought his arms up to circle Baekhyun’s neck, eyes still half-closed. Amused, curious, Baekhyun watched his boyfriend inch up to press his lips against his own. He hadn’t quite gotten them lined up, so most of the kiss was on the corner of Baekhyun’s mouth, making Baekhyun laugh. 

“Want me to make breakfast?” Baekhyun asked once Kyungsoo had tried again, successfully, and had settled down satisfied. 

Kyungsoo shook his head. “Can we just go back to sleep, please?”

“But I’m not tired.”

“But I am.”

“You can sleep, then. I’ll just cook something and you can eat it when you wake up…” Baekhyun laughed when Kyungsoo latched onto his torso, pulling him back to lay down again. “Okay, okay,” Baekhyun said softly. He turned over with Kyungsoo still hugging his midsection, then pulled Kyungsoo up a little higher so he could bring his arms around his shoulders. “I’ll sleep with you for a little bit. But once it’s eleven I’m getting up.”

“M’kay.” Kyungsoo closed his eyes and pressed his face against Baekhyun’s chest, breathing in. “You smell nice.”

“...Thanks?” Baekhyun kissed the top of his head. “You must be really tired.”

“Yeah…” Kyungsoo snuggled closer before he settled in to sleep. Staying up with his boyfriend in his arms was tough. Baekhyun really wasn’t tired at all, so all he could do was lay there while Kyungsoo slept. Eventually his body was so numb that he had to move. As gently as possible, Baekhyun extricated himself from Kyungsoo’s hold and slid out of bed, pulling the blankets over Kyungsoo’s shoulders. Then he went to the kitchen to make them breakfast.

Now, Baekhyun definitely wasn’t a cook. But he could cook breakfast. Eggs, pancakes, done. It was passable. Pleased, Baekhyun plated the food and covered Kyungsoo’s for later. Then he ate by himself, scrolling through his phone.

Kyungsoo didn’t wake up until Baekhyun was already done eating. He’d settled on the couch to play video games, headset on so he wouldn’t wake Kyungsoo. He didn’t notice Kyungsoo coming behind him until he felt his arms circle around his neck, hands clasping in front of his chest. Kyungsoo rested his chin on Baekhyun’s shoulder and kissed his neck.

“Morning,” Kyungsoo said lazily, and Baekhyun pulled off his headset, turning so their lips could meet. “Watcha playin’?”

Clearly, Kyungsoo didn’t really want an answer. It was a long moment before they finally parted, and Baekhyun answered, dazed, “I don’t know.”

Kyungsoo laughed and pecked Baekhyun on the nose before standing. Baekhyun tried not to feel disappointed at the loss.

“I left breakfast out on the table,” Baekhyun said, readjusting his headset. After a couple of minutes Kyungsoo reappeared with some toast filled with the eggs Baekhyun cooked earlier. He stepped in front of the tv and plopped down on Baekhyun’s lap, making himself comfortable.

This wasn’t an unfamiliar position. Baekhyun adjusted immediately and continued his game while Kyungsoo watched, chewing on his sandwich thoughtfully.

“Hey, Baek.” Kyungsoo licked his fingers clean. “Can I play?”

“Sure, after you wash your hands.” Baekhyun stuck out his tongue and Kyungsoo feigned a bite, standing nevertheless. When he came back Baekhyun unplugged his headset and handed the controller over.

This was one of his favorite things about Sundays. It was their lazy day. No other day was Kyungsoo so carefree. Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist as he watched him play, laughing at how bad he was. 

“Stop laughing at me,” Kyungsoo whined, but Baekhyun could see that he was fighting a smile. 

“I’m sorry. You’re just--” Baekhyun snorted. “You’re just so good.”

“How do I throw a grenade again?” Kyungsoo frowned.

“It’s the left bumper. Wait--no, you have to aim higher or--” Baekhyun hid his face in Kyungsoo’s shoulder, shaking with laughter. 

“I don’t like this game,” Kyungsoo said. He pursed his lips and Baekhyun instantly straightened his expression.

“No, babe, you’re great at it.”

“Liar.”

“I’m not lying.”

“Then why are you smiling?”

Baekhyun swayed them side to side, grinning. “Because I’m sooooo proud of how good you are.”

Kyungsoo squealed when Baekhyun brought them lying on their sides on the couch. He put the controller down on the floor and held on Baekhyun’s arms, still wrapped around his stomach. “You’re going to drop me,” he said, giggling. 

“I’m not, I promise.” Baekhyun flipped them over so he was on his back, Kyungsoo lying on top of him. Kyungsoo wiggled so he was facing him.

“You’re such a sap,” Kyungsoo said. 

“I didn’t even say anything!”

“I could feel it coming. That’s why I didn’t have to wait for it.” Kyungsoo dropped his head on Baekhyun’s chest. “Your heart is beating pretty fast.”

“Because you’re heavy. It takes a lot of effort to hold you.”

“You want me to kiss you, don’t you?” Kyungsoo asked. His tone was accusatory. Baekhyun lifted his hands from Kyungsoo’s waist in mock surrender.

“I never said that.”

“You don’t have to--Baek!” Kyungsoo grabbed onto Baekhyun when he tilted to the left, nearly sending him to the floor. 

“You’re too heavy.”

“If you do that again…”

“What? What’re you gonna do about it?”

Kyungsoo looked at him seriously. “I’m going to drag you down with me.”

“How scary,” Baekhyun teased. He moved a bit experimentally, laughing when Kyungsoo gave him his expression of warning. When he tilted a little too far, Kyungsoo held his shoulders and yanked both of them to the ground.

Immediately, Baekhyun moved a hand to protect the back of Kyungsoo’s head. He winced when his hand made contact with the floor. “Soo!”

“You asked for it.” Kyungsoo’s grin was devious. Baekhyun couldn’t help but lean down to kiss him. When they parted, Kyungsoo said, “I told you.”

“What?”

“You want me to kiss you.”

“But _I_ kissed _you._”

“But you still…” He reached up and pressed his lips to Baekhyun’s. “...want me to kiss you.”

“Maybe.” Baekhyun touched noses, biting his lip. “Stay home tomorrow.”

“You know I can’t.” Kyungsoo frowned. “I’m sorry, Baek.”

Baekhyun lowered his face to the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck, to hide his disappointment. “I know. I just felt like asking anyway.”

“It’s only one more semester.”

“And then you go to get your Masters.”

“Like you.” Kyungsoo brought his hands up to play with Baekhyun’s hair. “I won’t have to work as much. They’re giving me a scholarship. It’ll be alright.”

“Yeah…” Baekhyun closed his eyes and breathed out. “This is why Sundays are my favorite.”

“They’re my favorite, too. I love you, Baek. Thanks for being so patient with me.”

“I’d wait for you forever if I had to.”

“I know.”

“...I love you, you know.”

“Yeah…” Kyungsoo smiled. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure you can tell that I had no aim in writing this... it kind of just spilled out when I sat down to write. You know those stream-of-consciousness exercises where you kind of just write without any direction? That was this fic. But I love the baby Soo in this, and the more take-care-of-you Baek. 
> 
> I'm sorry for not responding to comments! I've been finishing up some summer work... (sue me haha don't worry I'm almost done... even though school starts after tomorrow.)
> 
> I still read all of them and I was blown away by the support... thank you guys I love you all <333  
Don't forget to comment and kudo (is this a verb lol). I may not be able to respond to everyone what with school starting but I'll do my best! Some days I might just drop by randomly and post a story and run off to do work so... be prepared xd
> 
> Until next time <33333


End file.
